The purpose of this grant is to support the scientific and clinical activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) by providing necessary infrastructure to the CALGB program at The Ohio State University (OSU). The multi-disciplinary collaborative research approach at OSU has a track record of providing more effective methods of prevention, detection and treatment of adult cancer, with a particular focus on breast, gastrointestinal, genitourinary, hematologic, and respiratory malignancies. This research focuses the efforts of medical, hematologic, surgical and radiation oncologists, transplanters, psychiatrists, pathologists, cytogeneticists, translational and basic laboratory scientists, statisticians, epidemiologists, nurses, pharmacists, and clinical research coordinators on well designed and conducted studies asking interrelated clinical and basic science questions whose answers contribute importantly to patient care and to reduction of cancer in populations at increased risk. This project includes the: 1) study of new therapeutic agents, and their toxicities, in Phase I, II and III clinical trials;2) evaluation of efficacy and toxicity of new regimens including combinations of new and old agents in an effort to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively;3) development of multi-modal approaches to specific tumor problems using surgical, immunological and radiotherapeutic measures in optimal combinations;4) involvement of pertinent basic science disciplines such as molecular genetics, biochemistry, pharmacology, immunology, and biostatistics in the design and execution of specific therapy protocols;5) improvement of cancer care in the community by using these protocols to educate pre- and post-doctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians, 6) evaluation of biologic studies in correlation with clinical endpoints to develop more rationally based cancer management, 7) evaluation of cancer controls efforts such as early detection, and 8) study of the psycho-social aspects of cancer. Under the overall coordination of Clara D. Bloomfield, M.D., OSU contributes to CALGB activities through patient accrual to protocols, development and leadership of research protocols, leadership and participation in the scientific and administrative committees of CALGB, housing of multiple CALGB core labs and facilities, CALGB meeting participation and authorship on Group publications. In addition, OSU performs institutional pilots and provides lab data that lead to new CALGB studies. Support of this program should increase our ability to prevent, detect, treat and cure adult cancer and improve the quality of life of cancer survivors.